Heat
by coockie8
Summary: Do to the beast blood coursing through their veins; the Oina go into a heat 2 to 3 times every year. Oki learns about this 'Mating Season' when he notices everybody acting strangely and soon has to learn how to deal with the urges of his own. Fear my Headcanons. Rated M. Among other things. Samickle/Oki
1. Mating Season

This one's Samickle/Oki Hope you like it (My Head canon will always be Mating Season)

Chapter 1: Mating Season

The cold winter wind blew; messing up Oki's hair and making him tense to suppress a shiver as he headed toward Wep'Keer. He climbed the steep hill that lead to the village and was nearly knocked over when Kai ran passed, she put a hand on Oki's chest to steady him

"Sorry about that, Oki,"

She quickly apologized before running off. Oki stared after her and cocked his head to the left in confusion; what was that about? He shook his head and continued up to Wep'Keer, he took in the familiar sight as he entered the village and let out a happy sigh before heading over to Samickle's hut. Earlier that week everyone had been bustling around; getting ready for something, except for Samickle. He had just hold up in his hut and refused to leave, or see anybody, and nobody would tell Oki why. Said boy stood outside Samickle's door and frowned when a crash sounded; followed by some cursing. Oki raised his fist to knock

"Go away Oki; I can smell you a mile away,"

Samickle called. Oki flinched somewhat at the harshness of Samickle's tone then dropped his fist; he cocked his head to smell himself and frowned when he found nothing out of the ordinary. Oki frowned then pounded on the door

"Let me in!"

He snapped. There was some rustling before the door opened a crack; it didn't take Oki long to notice Samickle wasn't wearing his mask. Oki could only see Samickle's eye as he glared out at the younger Oina

"Oki, go home; it's not safe out here right now,"

He muttered. Oki frowned

"I'm not weak,"

He snarled; how dare Samickle imply that Oki couldn't take whatever was going on around here. Samickle snarled; causing Oki to flinched at how feral it sounded

"I'm not calling you weak, I'm calling you pure….. And naïve apparently,"

He snarled. Oki's eyes narrowed

"I'm not naïve!"

He snapped. Samickle rolled his eyes at the naïve boy

"Please, just go home; I don't have the patience to deal with you today,"

He groaned before closing the door. Oki scoffed and crossed his arms before sitting down with his back against the door

"I'm not leaving!"

He called to Samickle. Oki heard the chief groan loudly

"You are such a pain!"

He snapped; again, feral. Oki frowned and stood; sparing Samickle's hut one last glance before heading over to see Kemu. The young warrior walked in and looked around until he saw Kemu; the elder looked up at Oki

"How kind of you to knock, Oki,"

He drawled sarcastically.

"What's going on around here?"

Oki demanded. Kemu sighed

"I don't know what you mean?"

He shrugged. Oki frowned

"Why is everybody acting so weird?"

He asked. Kemu clasped his hands behind his back

"Define 'weird',"

He insisted. Oki shrugged

"Kai seems all jumpy and Samickle is…. Well…"

He trailed off at the thought of the elder male; he wasn't all that _different _but Oki could tell something was off. Kemu straightened; in what appeared to be panic

"Samickle is what?"

He tried to sound calm, but failed.

"I don't know….."

Oki paused then thought back to the way Samickle had sounded

"He seems…. Feral,"

The young Oina finished. Kemu swallowed nervously, before sighing deeply

"How old are you now, Oki?"

He asked. Oki shrugged

"16,"

He answered plainly. Kemu nodded

"You know that we Oina carry beast blood in us, yes?"

He started. Oki nodded

"Well… That means sometimes we're somewhat…. Beastly,"

He continued. Oki tilted his head

"Could you get to point?"

He pushed. Kemu nodded

"It's….. Mating season,"

He answered after some careful consideration

"2 or even 3 times a year, our beast blood becomes stronger then our human blood; this is Mating Season, it's the time of year our wolf blood wishes to find a mate,"

He explained. Oki blinked

"Oh….. So…. What's wrong with Samickle?"

He asked. Kemu shrugged

"As opposed to normal wolves; where only the _female _goes into heat, both sexes get it pretty bad this time of year. Samickle tends to just get it worse than most,"

He explained flippantly. Oki looked to the floor

"I see,"

He mumbled. Kemu patted Oki on the shoulder

"I'm amazed no one has explained this to you…. I'm even more amazed you have experienced what I'm talking about,"

He sighed. Oki blushed slightly and turned to leave

"Oki…. You're pure, correct?"

Kemu asked before the young warrior could run off. Oki looked back at the village Elder

"Y-You mean 'virgin', right?"

He stammered awkwardly. Kemu nodded, Oki swallowed thickly

"Yeah,"

He muttered. Kemu sighed

"Be careful,"

He warned. Oki suppressed a whimper; Kemu was the second person to tell him that today.

"Uuh… Why do I have to be careful?"

He asked. Kemu sighed again

"Because you are a virgin, that is craved, you're a sexually mature virgin; you're an ideal mate…. Just watch yourself,"

He warned. Oki sighed

"Alright,"


	2. 2 Weeks

I know I have a weird writing style…. Don't judge me….. I also know that I flip Points of View a lot; I do that to get a perspective of both characters….. Enjoy

Chapter 2: 2 weeks

Samickle flopped down on his floor in front of the fire place and tugged his coat off; he _hated _Mating Season. Samickle groaned and tried to push his consistent erection down; the attention only succeeding in making it twitch

"Nope, not happening,"

He groaned to himself while rolling over onto his back. A gentle knocking sounded at his door; it was Oki again, that kid reeked of virgin. Samickle growled and stood before walking over to his door and opening it a crack

"What now!?"

He barked; feeling slightly guilty about his harshness, but he couldn't help it. Oki dug the toe of his boot into the ground

"K-Kemu explained what's going on… I just wanted to apologize for bothering you before…. And for bothering you again now,"

He muttered awkwardly. Samickle's features softened and his shoulders slumped

"Go home and stay there until this plays out,"

He ordered, Oki stopped Samickle's door before the disheveled man could close it could close it

"Uuh… How long is that exactly?"

He asked. Samickle shrugged

"A week, 2 weeks at the most,"

He assured. Oki whimpered; causing Samickle's shaft to twitch, he glared down at it

'_Down boy,'_

He mentally growled.

"I can't stay inside for 2 weeks!"

Oki whined. Samickle turned his attention back to the younger male

"Do you value your virginity?"

He hissed before slamming the door. Samickle's back hit the door and he slid down until he was sitting, scratching sounded at the door followed by whimpering

"_Samickle~,"_

Oki whined; he was in his wolf form. Samickle frowned; unsure of whether that made Oki's pheromones weaker or stronger…. Samickle shook his head and turned to open the door slightly again, quickly closing it; definitely stronger. Samickle covered his nose and desperately tried to get his instincts under control

"Go home Oki!"

He snapped; voice muffled by his hand. The younger boy whimpered and the sound of ever fading footsteps indicated that Oki had finally decided to listen to Samickle's warning and head home. Samickle sighed; he hated being so nasty to Oki, it was obvious that the boy didn't really understand what was going on right now, but this was for his own protection. Samickle's beast side was screaming at him to go after Oki; not in the same way his conscience was, but still.

'_**Come on, it doesn't matter anymore; he knows now, you can jump him and he'll know it's not your fault, just go get him. That poor boy… He doesn't get the urges, you should go show him how great they can be, go make him yours,'**_

'_Don't do that, if I'm going after him for any reason it's to apologize for being a dick. Uhg, who am I kidding, if I get within even 10 feet of him without a door in the way, I'm gonna jump him. It's best to just…. Stay inside,'_

Samickle stood and walked away from the door; this was gonna be a long week.


	3. Scent

I want you all to know that I'm not actually 100% sure where I'm going with this one…..

Chapter 3: Scent

Oki sat down in his hut; sulking. He knew he was being childish, but he couldn't help it; He knew _about _Mating Season but…. He hadn't really known _what _it was. Oki sighed; 2 weeks, cooped up in his cabin. This sucked, a small glowing ball of green light caught Oki's attention and he looked up as Issun hopped in. Oki grinned; this had to be the one of the only times he was happy to see the rambunctious artist.

"Hey Oki,"

Issun greeted while stopping in front of the fire.

"Hello,"

Oki greeted while crossing his legs,

"Why so glum?"

The envoy asked. Oki looked to the floor

"Samickle said I have to stay inside for 2 weeks because it's Mating Season,"

He explained. Issun's glow turned yellow for a brief second; intrigued.

"I'm familiar with it; but why do you have to stay inside, you getting urges or something?"

He asked. Oki shook his head

"Kemu said it's because I'm a virgin, although I don't really understand why that changes anything,"

He mumbled. Issun's glow turned pink; embarrassed.

"Hmm….. I could go ask, seeing as you're not allowed outside,"

He offered. Oki smiled; although Issun couldn't see it

"Okay…. Don't tell them I want to know though; Kemu thinks I get it…."

He confessed with a light blush. Issun chuckled

"You're so naïve,"

He commented before hopping away. Oki frowned

"I'm _not _naïve,"

He grumbled. The young warrior waited patiently for Issun to return and tried not to act eager when he did

"Well?"

Oki asked. Issun hopped onto Oki's knee then sat down

"Said because you're a virgin, you give off really strong pheromones... Like your body is begging for sex, apparently it's weird since you give off the kind of pheromones a fertile girl does,"

He explained. Oki nodded

"Okay, I think I get it,"

He muttered. Issun shrugged

"I wouldn't worry about it too much; just avoid any men,"

He suggested. Oki looked down at the tiny sprite

"So, you think I could go outside?"

He asked. Issun nodded

"Yeah, sure why not? Just try to avoid any Oina men,"

He suggested. Oki nodded

"Okay,"

He muttered, Issun hopped up

"Well, it was nice seeing you, but I gotta split; I'm supposed to be meeting my Granddad today,"

He groaned before hopping away. Oki smiled to himself before standing and heading out; did mating season affect the merchants too? Or could they control it better because of their work? Oki frowned; only one way to find out. He headed out to see the merchant outside of Wep'Keer, the man seemed more fidgety than normal, but he seemed okay. Oki walked up to the Oina merchant; the man looking up at Oki from his spot on the ground

"Good morning, Oki,"

He greeted; his voice strained. Oki felt guilty

"H-Hi,"

He muttered. He bought what he needed and turned leave, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist; Oki turned to look at the merchant, who had stood up.

"D-Don't panic… I just want to smell it,"

He muttered. Oki looked to the floor

"Smell what?"

He was getting irritated now; He couldn't smell anything. The Merchant pulled Oki into his arm and deeply inhaled against the younger male's neck; his mask having been knocked slightly out of the way. Oki whimpered slightly then jerked away when the merchant's hands began to travel south.

"Okay, you smelled whatever you wanted to smell,"

Oki panicked before running off, back to his hut. The Oina boy sighed and sat down when he got inside; he knew he could fight them off, but he didn't want to hurt anybody. Oki lay down on his back and stared up at the ceiling, he wasn't going to enjoy this.


	4. Explaining the Scent

More stuff happens. I know; I'm vague.

Chapter 4: Explaining the Smell

Samickle sighed heavily as he stared up at his ceiling; it had been 2 days since Mating Season had started and Samickle was convinced h was going to go mad. His mind wandered to Oki again and his manhood sprang to life, Samickle groaned and turned over onto his side. He knew he was in love with Oki; he'd always known that, which was the exact reason he couldn't be around the younger male when he was like this. This was no longer a time when mating was all about breeding, Samickle cared deeply for Oki and he refused to harm the young warrior. Samickle turned back over onto his back and desperately tried to get control over himself before familiar scent invaded his senses and he shot up as a gentle knocking sounded at his door

"What are you doing here, you idiot!?"

He snapped. Oki whimpered

"I uuh…. I need to talk to you,"

He muttered. Samickle stood and walked over to his door

"I'm not opening it, now what do you want?"

He tried to sound calm. Samickle heard Oki shuffle somewhat

"Uhm… The other day…. You said you could smell me…. What do I smell like; I'm curious,"

He muttered. Samickle rolled his eyes

'_Seriously, this is what you want to know?'_

He thought before chuckling and shaking his head; He guessed it could be a little nerve wracking, knowing you smell good enough that someone could literally want to jump you, but not knowing what you smell like. Samickle shrugged; even though Oki couldn't see it

"Willing,"

He answered.

"You smell horny and willing,"

He elaborated. Oki didn't respond

"But I'm not,"

He whispered. Samickle sighed and opened the door a crack, Oki was tense. The elder male frowned

"What happened?"

He asked. Oki looked up

"The merchant handled me a bit,"

He mumbled awkwardly

"Said he wanted to smell me,"

He mumbled. Samickle frowned

"Did he hurt you?"

He asked; concern masking his primal instincts. Oki shook his head

"No, he just startled me…. I know I'm strong, and I know I could fight them off but…. I don't want to hurt anyone,"

He whimpered. Samickle frowned and closed the door, he located his mask and put it on before opening the door again

"Come in; don't worry, I won't hurt you,"

He assured while stepping out of the way. Oki walked in passed the elder male and watched as he closed the door before sighing and sitting down; Oki following suit.

"You _are _strong but I don't think you'd actually be able to fight them off; a simple touch in the wrong place could cause your primal instincts to kick in,"

Samickle explained. Oki tilted his head, causing Samickle to sigh

"Okay, how do I explain this in terms you'll understand…?"

He trailed off. Oki just tilted his head further, Samickle sighed again

"Okay; if you get horny, there's no going back, you'll be stuck hunting for a mate for the rest of the season, and all the season's to come. Assuming you don't find a suitable mate,"

He explained. Oki looked to the floor

"So in other words; it may start out as rape, but the second you get touched in the wrong places, you'll get into it faster than you can say 'no',"

Samickle finished. Oki looked up at the chief

"O-Oh,"

He stammered. Samickle shrugged

"It would be different if you _weren't _sexually mature,"

He sighed. Oki tilted his head

"So… What do I do about it?"

He asked. Samickle looked up at the boy

"As you're told; go home and stay there,"

He pushed. Oki frowned and looked away from Samickle

"I can't stay cooped up for 2 weeks; I'll go insane,"

He growled while crossing his arms and pouting. The Oina chief smirked

'_He's such a little kid… How cute,'_

He quickly shook the thought from his head

"I do it,"

It flew out before he could stop it. Oki looked back at Samickle as his arms dropped

"So this is where you disappear to?"

He asked. Samickle shrugged and nodded

"Yeah; it sucks, but I have to or else I'll hurt someone,"

He explained then pointed at Oki

"And you'll have to, to avoid _getting _hurt,"

He emphasized. Oki sighed

"Okay, Okay, I get it,"

He drawled. Samickle took a deep breath; bad idea. He coughed and stood abruptly

"You have to leave now,"

He panicked. Oki stood

"W-Why?"

He stammered. Samickle looked at him

"Because I did something stupid; now just leave,"

He growled. Oki whimpered and walked passed the panicky Oina chief; glancing back over his shoulder

"You're gonna be okay, right?"

He whimpered. Samickle smiled to himself

"Yeah; I'll be alright,"

He assured. Oki sighed and headed out, Samickle sighed as the door closed and Oki's scent began to move away. Samickle shook his head and sat down while taking his mask off, he lied back down and smiled; that massive waft of scent should keep him content for a while.


	5. A Tumble in the Snow

**I'm back with a new chapter. This one actually took quite a while to write (Despite how shitty it is), but at least it's up.**

Oki lied on the floor in his hut; staring up at the ceiling. He was bored out of his mind and he desperately wanted to go out; to train, to chase cranes, anything! He groaned under his breath and turned over on his stomach; wrapping his arms around his head. He pushed himself up onto his feet and left his hut; it hadn't even been a day and he was already going mad. He took on his wolf form and ran face first into a snow bank before rolling around in the cold, white fluff. He whined to himself before shooting up at the sound of someone laughing

"_Having fun, Oki?"_

Wali teased. Oki whined then yipped before shaking some of the snow of himself

"_Hey Wali…. Play with me?"_

He asked while tilting his fluffy head. Wali yipped and braced himself, to which Oki jumped up and tackled him; pinning him to the snowy ground

"_Does the season not affect you?"_

He asked. Wali pawed at Oki's face

"_Of course it does, but I'm not a savage like Samickle; I can control myself,"_

He sneered. Oki's ears drooped at the savage comment, but otherwise ignored it in favour of pulling on Wali's ear. Said Oina yelped softly before flipping positions with Oki

"_Wanna run? Can't be fun stuck in your cabin,"_

Wali suggested. Oki pawed at Wali's face before nodding

"_You have no idea; let's go,"_

He stated gleefully as Wali let him up. Oki zipped passed the other male before collapsing to roll around in the snow, Wali chuckled and walked up to Oki; pinning him down in the snow

"_Having fun, pup?"_

He teased. Oki snarled; he hated being called pup, kid or anything like that.

"_I'm no pup!"_

He snapped; swatting at Wali. Said man ducked under the intended hit and laughed

"_Oh come on Oki; I was only teasing you,"_

He assured before pressing his nose against Oki's; eyes hooding as he did so. Oki's eyes widened and he quickly squirmed out from under Wali before scurrying back to his hut; huddling down in a corner and snarling viciously at the doorway. Wali whimpered softly as he peered inside

"_C'mon, I didn't mean too; I'm sorry,"_

He soothed. Oki didn't let down his defense; instead it got stronger. He curled more; baring his teeth, and tucking his tail tightly between his legs. Wali sighed and reclaimed his human form

"I'm so sorry, you just-"

"_Smelled too good!?"_

Oki cut in. Wali flinched before nodding

"Yeah…."

He mumbled. Oki looked to the floor before he turned human again

"You should go,"

He growled threateningly; grabbing his sword. Wali held up his hands

"Okay, Okay. _I'll leave,"_

He agreed; reclaiming his wolf form as he spoke. Oki swallowed thickly as he watched Wali leave, before slumping against his wall; breathing heavily with relief. He released his sword and hugged his knees to his chest; never did he think he would have to threaten a fellow Oina, not since the time he took Kutone. After about an hour of just calming down Oki finally uncurled from the ball he'd turned himself into and stood up; heading out and for Wep'Keer. He knew Samickle was having a rough time right now, but the chief was really the only one Oki trusted, even now, and he desperately needed some kind of company. He slowly walked up the slope that lead to the village; fiddling his fingers together as he looked around at the perpetually frozen land of Kamui. He knocked once finally in front of Samickle's door and waited for the elder male to answer

"What?"

The village chief's strained voice snapped through the door. Oki flinched slightly before humming

"Hey… I know you're fighting urges and all, but I can't be alone anymore,"

He mumbled; leaving out the part where he was afraid Wali would come back and refuse to take 'no' for an answer when he did. There was some shuffling inside before the door opened, Oki walked inside and watched as Samickle searched the floor for his mask; cursing softly to himself. Oki looked around; smiling when he caught sight of Samickle's mask; grabbing it and handing it to the elder male. Said man took it and put it on before finally straightening and looking at Oki.

"Alright, what is it?"

He asked; voice still strained, almost as if he was trying not to breath. Oki swallowed and looked around the messy room; Samickle's home was _never _messy. It was stuffy, dirty, and had a strange, musky smell. Oki crinkled his nose at the scent and sat down when Samickle motioned for him to

"What happened?"

He asked softly. Oki chewed his lip

"I had left my hut to roll around in the snow, 'cause I was bored, and things happened with Wali. He didn't actually do anything, but I don't want to be alone right now,"

He mumbled. Samickle sat down across from Oki and nodded

"Alright, I get it but….. I'm not much safer,"

He reminded; shifting his robes slightly around his crotch. Oki tilted his head in confusion before chewing his lower lip again

"I know but, I trust you,"

He mumbled. Samickle sighed and lied back; grumbling some more before crossing his arms over his face

"Alright, alright,"

He mumbled begrudgingly. Oki smiled softly and scratched the back of his head

"I'm sorry; I know this is hard for you,"

He murmured apologetically. Samickle waved his hand dismissively and sat up again; mask knocked to the side and up, exposing Samickle's mouth. He grumbled and quickly adjusted the carved wood before standing

"Tea?"

He offered absent-mindedly. Oki grinned

"Sure,"

He chuckled as Samickle fiddled with a pot and the fire. After about an hour of spending time in each other's company, Samickle was beginning to get restless; puttering around the hut cleaning things, he'd read the same book 4 times, and kept offering Oki tea. Said Oina teen frowned

"Do you want me to go? 'Cause if you do you can just say it,"

He informed. Samickle stopped mid book adjustment and looked over his shoulder at Oki

"It's not that I want you to leave, it's that I need to keep myself occupied so I don't jump you,"

He explained bluntly. Oki hummed under his breath before sighing heavily and standing

"Maybe I should just go now; it's been over an hour and if I have to watch you clean, or listen to you offer me tea one more time, I'm gonna stab you,"

He half-joked while digging the toe of his boot into the floor. Samickle swallowed thickly and walked closer to Oki; leaning down to sniff next to his neck.

"You probably should, because your scent get's stronger when you're irritated,"

He informed before walking back to the fire. Oki tilted his head before shaking it

"Whatever; I have to go, see you later,"

He mumbled before heading off. The Oina teen headed out of the village and back to his hut, he knew that, in a sense, he didn't actually have a right to be pissed off at Samickle, but it felt better than admitting that _he _was the one with the problem, and not the chief. Oki was the one with the ridiculously strong pheromones, Oki was the one who, despite being sexually mature, hadn't started to get the urges, and Oki was the stubborn idiot who, no matter how many times people told him to stay inside, wouldn't listen. So, in reality, Samickle was the one who had the right to be pissed off, but he wasn't….. And that just pissed Oki off more.

**Did you like that? Next one will be a bit steamy (In Samickle's POV)**


	6. What He Wouldn't Give

**This one will be steamy. Not much dialogue, and very descriptive.**

Once Oki's scent had vanished, Samickle let his coat slip off his shoulders and fall to the floor before removing his mask and tossing it elsewhere. He sunk to his knees and untied his kimono; letting it fall open, before lying down on his back. He let out a content sigh as he grabbed at his aching erection through his underwear. Samickle let his eyes fall closed as he released his hard on from its confines

"Oki,"

He breathed as he squeezed the head. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip and groaned as he jerked his hand up and down his hard flesh. Samickle gasped as he rubbed his thumb over the dripping slit; he knew it was wrong to fantasize about Oki like this, but he couldn't help it. He wanted the boy, wanted him so bad it hurt. Literally hurt, especially this time of year. This would probably be the fourth or fifth time he'd gotten himself off that day. It was getting a bit excessive, but it took the edge off, at least for a little while. Oki coming to visit, and staying for so long had been torture; like drinking water in front of someone who was dying of thirst. Samickle groaned and reached down with his free hand to squeeze his balls; pushing himself up on his elbows to look down and watch as he pleasured himself. What he would give for it to be Oki's hands instead of his own. Samickle let his head fall back as well as his eyes fall shut

"Oki,"

He gasped; humping up into his hand. He thought of the way Oki walked, the way he talked, and of course, how he smelled. It was intoxicating, inviting. Everything about Oki seemed to set Samickle on edge, and it only became worse during mating season. He let his mind drift to how Oki moved when he trained. His moves were very power based, and all though he was quick, he wasn't very coordinated, and tended to be quite clumsy. But he was quite the spectacle to watch none the less. Samickle choked off a loud moan by biting down on his knuckle; having released his sac.

Of all his memories and fantasies of Oki, Samickle's personal favourite had to be when he'd accidentally caught Oki bathing. Atop one of the many mountains that dotted Kamui's landscape was a natural hot spring; the Oina knew it well. Warmth didn't come often for the frozen wasteland, so the inhabitants would take it where they could get it. Samickle hadn't been heading for it; he'd just been wandering around and happened to stumble upon it. As it had turned out, it was occupied; Oki had been training earlier that day and must have decided a soak in warm water would do his aching body some good. Samickle had quickly hidden himself among the frost covered trees; his white attire making camouflage more than easy, and watched Oki with wide eyes. It had been far too steamy to pick up the small details of Oki's, no doubt beautiful, face; which was also partly concealed by his hair, but it was more than clear enough for Samickle to make out the details of Oki's, equally beautiful, body. He was thin, not overly so, but thin, and well toned; do to his constant training. He'd already known that Oki had fairly tan skin, but had no idea it was so flawless. Of course he had the odd scar, but nowhere near as many as Samickle had initially thought.

Said man gasped at the feeling of his stomach and balls clenching; he was close. He resumed his thoughts and smiled and the wonderful memory. Oki was a strong warrior, which was without question, and he was kind, but not all that smart. The boy tended to be incredibly naïve and very ditzy, so Samickle had no trouble staying hidden from him. Alongside his thin yet toned chest and nearly flawless skin, Oki had very nice shape below the waist as well; which was the part Oki tended to keep more concealed. Whether he did that intentionally or not was unknown, but he was hiding quite a bit beneath his pants; nicely toned thighs, good hips, and a perfectly shaped backside. The water, when Oki was standing, came up to just below his bottom; leaving Samickle with the perfect view of his desires. The young Oina warrior ran his fingers through his thick hair before sinking into the water; humming contently. Samickle had stepped back at that moment and rustled a tree; causing Oki to quickly turn in search of the sound. Samickle had immediately claimed his wolf form and took off; not wanting to get caught peeping. But that beautiful image would be burned into Samickle's mind forever.

He tensed and choked a shallow cry as he came; spurting hot cum over his hand and onto his toned stomach. He panted heavily and sat up; crinkling his nose slightly at the mess before reaching over to grab a cloth to clean up with. Once he had done so, and re-clothed himself, he lied back down and stared up at his ceiling; oh, what he wouldn't give for Oki to be his mate. But the boy hadn't even begun to feel the urges yet; and without any means, there was no way Samickle could ask him something so intimate.

'**You could always show him the urges,'**

His beast half purred in his mind. Samickle closed his eyes and shook his head

"No, if Oki wants me, he will come to me himself; I won't force him,"

He stated. Was he telling the beast, or himself? Well, in a way, he would be telling himself that no matter who he was talking to.

'**What you wouldn't give for Oki to be your mate, huh?'**

Was, strangely, the last thing it purred for the night. Samickle brought his hands up and put them behind his head; what he wouldn't give for this damn mating season to be over already.

**Did you like that? You better 'cause it's 4:21 am where I am while writing this.**


	7. Presenting

**I'm back. This stupid story is back; and in my new and improved writing style. And by new and improved I mean longer chapters. And still write weird; that will never change. Anyway; hope you like it.**

Oki pushed a small burning log around in his fire pit with a stick. The night had gone fine, but he was getting restless again. After what had happened with Wali, Oki had resolved to stay inside the rest of the season. His resolve was being tested; training against a log in such a confined space only did so much to entertain someone. Oki's never considered get things to entertain himself, since he was never inside this long. Oki frowned before biting his lip, there was _one _place he imagined no one would be at this time of year; the hot spring. A bath would be nice, like _really _nice. So with that in mind; Oki grabbed his sword and headed out to the spring.

Oki knew exactly where it was; he went there often, and he was pleased to find it unoccupied. He placed his sword on the rocky surface next to the water and began to strip. He'd assumed no one would be here, because people are typically most vulnerable when they're nude. After placing his clothes off to the side, Oki slowly sunk into the water; sighing contently. He closed his eyes and relaxed against the stone.

Oki was so distracted by the warmth of the water and how nice it felt on his tense muscles, that he hadn't noticed someone creep up behind him. Oki frowned when an earthy, musty scent invaded his senses. He knew that scent from yesterday; it was what Wali smelled like, at least what his heat smelled like. Oki turned to look at the rather feral looking wolf

"_Comfy?"_

Wali purred. Oki swallowed thickly and turned fully towards Wali before backing away

"Go away,"

He tried to sound threatening, but it came out meek and nervous. Wali chuckled darkly as he took on his human form

"Calm down; I won't hurt you,"

He assured; the tone in his voice betraying the assurance of his words. Oki swallowed thickly and his eyes widened as Wali began to strip

"W-What are you doing!?"

He panicked. Wali chuckled as he removed his mask before sliding into the water with Oki

"Taking a bath; what does it look like?"

He rasped. Oki whimpered and glanced behind Wali at his clothes and sword before sinking further into the water

"You just stay there,"

He breathed while backing to the opposite side of the hot spring. He'd be fine as long as Wali kept his distance; and he could always take on his wolf form if he needed to. Wali shrugged and got comfortable in the water

"Whatever you like, Oki,"

He assured. Oki bit his lip and averted his gaze; he felt so vulnerable without his clothes, and mask. He sunk down and hid the bottom of his face in his arms. Wali let a feral, possessive smirk slip

"So tell me; can you smell my heat?"

He asked. Oki glanced up at him and nodded. Wali's smirk grew

"And what do I smell like?"

He continued. Oki swallowed thickly

"Earth,"

He mumbled. Wali's eyes hooded and he sneered

"And what does Samickle smell like?"

He growled. Oki thought back to the day before; when he'd spent all that time in Samickle's hut, which had reeked of his heat. Oki's cheeks heated up at the memory; so many words came to mind when he thought back to the smell.

"Musky, cold, comforting, heady, heavy, powerful, metallic, and… Wild,"

He breathed; blushing deeper with every word. He couldn't help but want to be engulfed by that scent; covered in it, surrounded by it. Wali took a deep breath before a feral, almost psychotic, grin broke his features

"You've presented,"

He hissed before beginning to stock towards Oki. The wild haired teen's head shot up at the sound of the water moving

"W-What, presented!?"

He snapped; jerking away when Wali reached out to grab him. The slightly older male smirked and nodded

"You'll understand what I mean soon,"

He teased. Oki frowned and looked down at his hands; eyes widening in fear at the sight of his nails growing into claws. Something felt… Wrong; Oki's body was too hot, and his pelvis was…. Tingling? He suddenly understood what Wali meant by 'presented'; Oki had finally gotten his first heat. He shot up and ran passed Wali; grabbing his clothes and throwing them on, not caring that he was still wet. He grabbed his sword before taking on his wolf form; turning to snarl at Wali when he got too close

"_No, stay away from me!"_

He snapped before taking off back to his hut. Once he was inside, he took on his human form again and flopped down next to the fire; this was a complete disaster, what had brought this on? Was it being nude so close to another Oina? Was it because Wali was in heat? Was it… Suddenly it hit Oki; it was Samickle, or at least, the _thought _of Samickle, or rather, the memory of his intoxicating scent. Oki blushed deeply and removed his mask before covering his face with his hands. After all the warnings and telling him to stay inside, Samickle wound up being the one to cause Oki's first heat. The Oina teen groaned softly before standing and beginning to pace around his hut; he needed to talk to Samickle, but he didn't know how he'd react if he got too close. He growled loudly and grabbed his mask; putting it on then taking on his wolf form and heading up to see Samickle. He didn't care if he lost control at this point; he needed to let Samickle know just how pissed off he was.

Once at the door to Samickle's hut, Oki took on his human form again and pounded on the door; squeezing his legs together when Samickle's intoxicating scent invaded his senses. The door opened and Samickle peaked out at him

"Yes?"

He drawled. Oki was breathing heavily; the smell was making his brain fuzzy… What was he doing here again?

"I… Can we… Let's… We need to… Talk,"

He finally managed to squeeze out. His chest was tight and his body was hot, and he just wanted Samickle naked, sweaty, and inside him. Samickle stepped out of the way and let Oki inside

"Is something wrong? You seem off,"

He explained. Oki turned to him as the door closed

"I presented and I don't know how to handle it,"

He panicked; the gravity of what a terrible idea coming here was setting in. Samickle shrugged

"Thought you smelled different; what were you doing when it happened?"

He asked. Oki's blushed deeply right up to his slightly pointed ears

"Uuh… Bathing?"

He chuckled nervously. Samickle crossed his arms

"Is that an answer or a question?"

He drawled. Oki bit his lip and dug the toe of his boot into the ground

"An answer,"

He mumbled. Samickle sighed and sat down in front of the fire

"That's not all that happened,"

He stated. Oki's head snapped up

"W-What, how could you possibly know that!?"

He barked. Samickle looked over his shoulder

"Who was with you?"

He asked; ignoring Oki's question. The Oina warrior scoffed and sat down next to Samickle

"Wali, but that's not why I… Started…"

He mumbled awkwardly. Samickle nodded

"Go on,"

He urged. Oki sighed and shifted closer to Samickle; leaning in to nuzzle his neck, inhaling deeply

"He asked me what you smelled like to me, and it got me thinking of you… That's when it happened,"

The words left his mouth without much though. Samickle jerked back and stood

"You presented to the thought of me?"

He asked; voice soft, almost hopeful. Oki nodded and stood; moving closer to Samickle again

"What does that mean?"

He asked. Samickle swallowed thickly before snarling and clutching his head

"It just means I smell good,"

He growled. Normally Oki would flinch away from the feral sound in Samickle's voice, but all it did this time was turn him on more. He wrapped his arms around Samickle's strong waist and moved his mask before burying his face in the crook of Samickle's neck

"Oh, yes,"

He purred in reply to what Samickle had said. The chief didn't push Oki away, but he also didn't reciprocate his affections.

"_Oki~!"_

Wali's voice called from outside the hut. Oki jerked away from Samickle; his heat trance seemingly broken

"Now what does he want?"

Oki snarled. Samickle felt the beast surge inside of him; urging him to fight for the potential mate, prove his dominance. Oki walked passed Samickle and left the hut; the chief following closely behind. Wali sat, in his wolf form, and looked up at Oki

"_You just left me back there; that was pretty rude,"_

He scolded teasingly. Oki adjusted his mask and crossed his arms

"That's 'cause I'm not interested,"

He spat. Wali snarled and snapped at Oki; who flinched away, dropping his arms and whimpering softly

"_Does it look like you have a damn choice?!"_

He snapped. Samickle shifted to his wolf form and snarled and Wali

"_Back off, runt,"_

He growled. Oki blinked in confusion at Samickle's sudden protectiveness. Wali chuckled darkly

"_Wanna fight? You sure about that; getting on aren't' you?"_

He mocked. Samickle scoffed

"_I'm not that old yet,"_

He hissed; baring his teeth. Oki tilted his head; fight, why would they fight? Did mating season make them more beastly than Oki understood? Fighting for the heart of a potential mate was so… Animalistic. So wolf-like. Oki stepped back as he watched the two just stare each other down; Samickle's fur raising as the eye contact held. Yeah, definitely wolf-like. Wali was _not _a big guy; Samickle would rip him apart if he tried to pick a fight, normally Wali knew that, but right now, all that mattered was the potential mate. That's when it happened; Oki blinked and Samickle was just _on _Wali, snapping, biting, _tearing_ pieces of flesh, but Wali didn't run like he should have, he retaliated just as strong. Oki backed away from the violent scene; wide eyed and feeling genuinely terrified. They had swords; they were _warriors_, not animals. In his 16 years of life he'd never seen two Oina go at it like beasts; like _this_. Kai came out of her hut at the racket and gasped at what she saw. It didn't take long until Wali was running away with his tail between his legs. Samickle continued to snarl and bark at the retreating adversary; his light blue coat stained crimson, especially around the mouth. Oki took a deep breath and finally got control of himself

"Samickle,"

He squeaked. The large, riled wolf turned its head towards him; blood dripping from its mouth, eyes dark with rage, fur still standing on edge

"_Oki?"_

That's when Samickle's eyes lit up again, his fur flattened and he reclaimed his human form. Oki took a step back; still soaked with blood, but now that he was human, Oki could see not all of it was Wali's. The nervous runt and done quite a number on Samickle; blood dripped from bites and scratches all over his arms, legs, and even a few on his sides. Oki was relieved to say Samickle`s neck was safe; thanks to his large mane.

"Are you okay?"

Oki's head snapped up at the question; Samickle was torn to rat shit and he was asking if _Oki _was okay?

"I'm fine, what about you!?"

He snapped; grabbing Samickle's wrist, sparing Kai a single glance

"Sorry for the disturbance,"

He whimpered before pulling Samickle back into his hut. Oki put his hands on his hips

"Strip!"

He ordered. Samickle was favouring his right leg, but did as Oki told; removing everything, then hesitating at his mask. Oki cleared his throat

"I _saw _him get your face a couple of times; the mask goes too,"

He growled. Samickle sighed and did as he was told; tossing his mask aside. Oki sat Samickle down and immediately started tending to his wounds

"What were you thinking?"

He scolded. Samickle looked at Oki

"I was thinking he'd take you from me,"

He answered honestly and without hesitation. Oki froze and blushed deeply

"That would imply that I'm yours, which I'm not,"

He grumbled before continuing to clean Samickle's wounds. The chief flinched before smirking

"You mean to tell me you didn't feel even the slightest twinge of arousal when I won that battle for you?"

He purred; eyes darkening again. Oki glanced over Samickle's shoulder at the pot of water over the fire

"Don't make me pour boiling water on you,"

He warned before sighing

"No, I didn't; I was scared, terrified that one of you would _die_,"

He whimpered. The lust in Samickle's eyes vanished and was quickly replaced with guilt

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to protect you,"

He breathed. Oki smiled; reaching up to remove his mask so Samickle could see

"I know,"

He assured; leaning forward to nuzzle Samickle's cheek

"But I can take care of myself,"

He sighed; pulling away to started bandaging the chief. Samickle took and deep breath and nodded

"Okay,"

He sighed; letting a small smirk slip and he watched Oki tend to his wounds. Oki didn't even realize it, that by staying here with Samickle to treat _his _wounds instead of going after Wali, he was just as feral as they were; he just didn't realize it yet.

**I had a lot of fun writing the fight in this. More fights will probably come; namely between Samickle and Wali. Also, the only reason Wali has such a large roll in this story is because, other than the merchants, he's the only other notable Oina male besides Samickle (And Oki, obviously). I mean, there's Kemu, but he's old as balls, and I imagine the heat doesn't come as strongly to 'old as balls' man anymore. So Wali's roll is unnecessarily large in this story; simply to add some conflict. ANYWAY, hope you liked it.**


	8. Roomies

**Last minute chapter title is last minute. Anyway; hope you like this chapter.**

Samickle begrudgingly watched as Oki knocked something off a shelf then neglected to pick it up. He'd only been there for all of a day, and Samickle's hut was already a disaster

"How do you live like this?"

He sneered. Oki looked over at Samickle; eyebrow cocked

"What do you mean?"

He asked; kneeling down to remove Samickle's day old bandages. The elder male took a look around his hut again

"_This_. This mess,"

He elaborated; waving his hands around to emphasize. Oki just giggled softly and shrugged

"I don't notice it,"

He explained. Samickle snorted

"Well _I _do,"

He grumbled; wincing when the bandages pulled on his injuries. Oki just laughed again; using warm water to wet the bandages so they wouldn't rip the wounds open again

"I _might _clean up, if you ask nicely,"

He purred. Samickle let a small smirk slip

"Oh yeah, and what's 'nicely'?"

He wondered. Oki blushed and averted his gaze

"Not like that, you perv,"

He scoffed; a tiny smile playing on his lips. A knock sounded on Samickle's door; causing both the Oina boys to put their masks back on

"Come in!"

Samickle called once both his and Oki's faces were covered. The door opened to reveal Kai

"Issun's looking for you, Oki,"

She informed. Oki nodded

"Just tell him I'm in here,"

He hummed; peeling the bandages away from Samickle's raw injuries. Kai nodded and turned away from the entrance

"He's in hear, Issun!"

She called; holding the door open for him to hop inside before walking away. Issun shook the snow off his body before whistling when he took a look around the hut

"Not like you to leave a mess, Sami,"

He teased. Samickle snorted

"Don't call me that,"

He grumbled. Issun's eyes finally landed on Samickle and his glow flashed dark blue

"What the hell happened to _you_!?"

He exclaimed. Samickle chuckled softly; wincing when the action caused his ribs to ache

"He got into a fight,"

Oki informed; tone scolding. Samickle winced at the tone in Oki's voice

"I wasn't gonna let him have you,"

He snarled. Issun snorted in laughter

"Oh, so _that's _what happened,"

He giggled; glow going back to normal. Oki sniffed slightly

"Any particular reason you're here?"

He asked. Issun hopped; his glow flashing light yellow before going back to its normal green

"Oh right; have you guys seen a guy around here?"

He asked. Samickle snorted

"Yeah; I've seen a lot of _guys _around here, could you be more specific,"

He scoffed. Oki chuckled softly at Samickle's rude tone; being stuck around Oki, especially with Oki in heat, and not being able to _do _anything was making Samickle irritable. Issun stopped hopping and kicked the ground

"He's tall, and blond,"

He described. Oki frowned

"Sorry Issun; neither of us have gotten out much all week,"

He apologized. Issun's glow flashed dark blue again

"Oh, alright; well if you _do _see him, could you let me know?"

He asked. Oki nodded

"Assuming I see _you _at all since I see this man, sure,"

He agreed. Samickle just shrugged before yelping when Oki brushed a particularly sore wound. Oki whimpered apologetically as Issun sat down in front of the fire

"You're such a slob, Oki,"

He informed; looking around the room. Oki scoffed

"You're staying?"

He grumbled. Issun nodded

"He's supposed to be in Wep'Keer at some point today; I read it in his diary,"

He mumbled. Samickle cocked an eyebrow before reaching up and pulling his mask off; Oki made a distressed noise. Samickle looked at him before motioning to Issun

"It's nothing the little flee hasn't seen before,"

He reminded; to which Issun's glow turned red and grew in brightness and size

"Flee!? You did _not _just call me a _**flee**_!"

He snapped; hopping up and down quickly and flailing his arms in anger. Samickle just snickered at the spectacle

"You know; you aren't all that intimidating, right?"

He teased. Issun snarled and drew he sword; swinging it mercilessly at Samickle, only to be caught and held up by his cape

"Calm down,"

Oki hummed; holding, the still thrashing, poncle away from his romantic interest. After about a minute or so of ranting, and attacking, Issun slumped; breathing heavily

"You can put me down now,"

He grumbled; glow turning green again. Oki did as asked and when back to tending Samickle's wounds. Issun sat down and watched Oki work

"So who'd you get into a fight with anyway?"

He asked softly. Samickle reached up and removed Oki's mask

"Wali,"

He breathed while tossing the mask aside. Oki's long bangs fell into his face; no longer being held up by the mask. He blew his hair out of his eyes and glanced up at Samickle; biting his lip flirtatiously. Samickle swallowed thickly only to get distracted by a gagging sound

"Could you 2 flirt when I'm not here?"

Issun gagged; the green of Issun's glow darkening considerably. No one knew what the dark green meant, Oki's just always assumed it was disgust or something. Samickle had said it was jealousy, but Oki didn't know; he never bothered to ask Issun about the rainbow tendencies of the light that surrounded him. Samickle rolled his eyes

"This is _my _hut; you could always leave,"

He grumbled. Issun scoffed softly and stood

"I'm gonna go see Tuskle; maybe she's seen who I'm looking for,"

He mumbled before headed to the door; squeezing out through a crack under it. Samickle sighed and smiled up at Oki; who was now cleaning the injuries

"The mess wouldn't be so annoying if you weren't such a spaz,"

Oki informed light-heartedly. Samickle let a small chuckle slip

"I like things neat; that doesn't make me a spaz; it makes me organized,"

He drawled before leaning forward to place a gentle kiss to the tip of Oki's nose. The younger Oina blushed slightly and smiled before standing up; handing Samickle's a blanket

"Cover your injuries with that; I'm gonna go see Tuskle for some medicine,"

He informed while putting his mask back on. Samickle watched Oki leave before flopping down; gazing into the fire. He pulled the blanket up so it was covering his wounds before glancing over at the medicine he already had; he knew the real reason Oki was leaving, it was because Samickle's scent was starting to get to him, and he wasn't ready to mate yet. Samickle couldn't blame Oki though, and he wouldn't bring it up when he got back. He let out a small yawn before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Was that fun? Yeah; Oki's a slob and Samickle's a neat freak, match made in heaven. Anyway; hope you liked this. They're getting sick of each other after only 1 day, well not that you can't really blame them; imagine if you were stuck in a confined space with someone who smells like everything you want in a sexual partner while your sexual urges are sky rocketed, but you're not really allowed to do anything to them. Yeah; you'd get irritable to.**


	9. Man from the Moon

**As the title would suggest; we meet Waka in this one. Hope you like it.**

Oki hummed softly as he headed back to his hut; he knew he probably didn't have to lie to Samickle, but he also couldn't come up with a polite way to say "Your scent is too strong, I wanna jump you, but I don't wanna lose my virginity yet, but you smell really good, and all these things are giving me a serious headache, so I need to get some fresh air." Oki stopped dead when he saw someone he only vaguely recognized standing just outside his hut. A tall, beautiful man, with impossibly long blond hair, stood just outside Oki's hut; seemingly admiring it, as he tapped a flute to his lips. Oki put his hand on his sword and approached the man

"Um… Hello?"

He greeted uneasily; the Oina would always be wary of strangers, since they didn't often get any this far up North. The man turned back to Oki; eyes so blue they almost glowed

"Good morning,"

The man greeted in a voice like silk. Oki felt himself shiver and he let his hand drop from the hilt of his sword

"I think Issun was looking for you?"

He breathed. The man cocked a delicate eyebrow

"Issun, was looking for _me_? I find that hard to believe… How would he even know I was going to be here?"

He wondered; voice still impossibly cheery. Oki scratched the back of his head

"He said he read it in your diary,"

He mumbled. The man frowned before chuckling; Oki shivered, this man's voice was intoxicating

"They're travel logs; I keep them so my subordinates know where they can find me,"

He explained. Oki cleared his throat and desperately tried to will himself to calm down

"H-He's up at the foot of Ezofuji; with our Shaman, Tuskle,"

He explained. The man smiled and bowed politely

"Thank you; my name is Waka, by the way,"

He informed; looking up at Oki seductively. The young Oina froze and averted his gaze

"You're welcome, I-I'm Oki,"

He mumbled. Waka straightened and walked just passed Oki

"The foot of Ezofuji; that's where Kutone is enshrined and where the ark of Yamato once was?"

He asked. Oki turned and nodded; that where he recognized this man from, he'd boarded the ark of Yamato with Amaterasu.

"I could go with you if you'd like,"

He offered. Waka smiled

"I'd like that; thank you,"

He hummed. Oki swallowed thickly and nodded; walking next to Waka. He almost felt guilty for hanging around another, incredibly attractive man, while Samickle was stuck in his hut; injured from fighting for Oki's honour, but it's not like they were mates or anything.

They walked in comfortable silence up to Tuskle's hut

"It's wasn't too long ago that he said he'd be coming up here, so he should still be here,"

Oki suddenly stated; discomfort increasing as they got closer to Samickle's hut. Waka glanced down at Oki

"Are you alright; you seem uncomfortable,"

He informed. Oki swallowed thickly; blood running cold when he saw Samickle standing just outside his door.

"Thought you were going to get medicine."

Oki could hear the jealousy in Samickle's voice. Waka cocked an eyebrow before smiling politely

"Is this your mate, Oki?"

He asked. Oki blushed deeply; right up to his ears

"What!? No!"

He panicked. Samickle flinched before turning his glare on Oki

"Whatever; do what you want,"

He scoffed before going back into his hut; slamming the door behind himself. Oki flinched and whimpered

"Sorry about him,"

He mumbled. Waka shook his head

"It's fine; he obviously cares for you,"

He assured. Oki rubbed his arm awkwardly

"Yeah…"

He sighed. Waka hummed contently as him and Oki continued walking

"You don't have to continue following me; I know the way,"

He informed. Oki looked up at him

"You want me to go away?"

He asked dejectedly. Waka shook his head

"I just think you should go talk to that man,"

He explained. Oki bit his lip

"We've been stuck together, in heat, in a tiny hut, for a day; I think we both need our space right now,"

He breathed; moving closer to Waka

"Besides; it's not like he's my mate, I don't need to be concerned with him,"

He hummed; breathing in Waka's scent, it was strange, but lovely. He smelled of cherry blossoms, earth, and something else Oki couldn't quite put his finger on. It was very faint, like it had been rubbed away. The Oina warrior grabbed Waka by his forearm and stopped him in his tracks before removing his mask and leaning right against him; taking a deep breath. Waka chuckled softly

"It's moon dust,"

He explained. Oki pulled back and looked up at Waka with wide eyes

"It's smells horrible,"

Waka cooed before beginning to walk again; flipping his hair back, something akin to very fine, shiny dust flying off it.

"Moon dust?"

Oki asked while putting his mask back on

"Why do you smell like moon dust?"

He grabbed Waka's arm again. The blond man turned to look at Oki

"Because that is where I am from,"

He admitted. Oki eyes widened and lit up

"Really?"

He gasped. Waka chuckled awkwardly

"If you don't mind; I would really rather not talk about it,"

He croaked. Oki flinched at the tone in Waka's voice

"I'm sorry,"

He whimpered. Waka smiled

"It's fine; you were just curious,"

He assured as they arrived at Tuskle's hut

"Well, Oki; this is where we part, I'll see you around,"

Waka cooed. Oki nodded

"Yeah, see you later,"

He chuckled. Waka stopped Oki before he left

"Go talk to that man; I think you offended him,"

He whispered. Oki sighed heavily and nodded

"Ok,"

He agreed as the door opened and Issun hopped out

"Waka!"

The tiny boy snapped. Waka flinched and looked down at Issun

"Bonjour, my little bouncing friend,"

He greeted; approaching Issun flamboyantly. Oki smiled slightly and turned to leave; not wanting to stand around and listen to Issun bitch. He headed back down to Samickle's hut and knocked on the door

"Go away, Oki!"

Samickle snapped. Oki flinched and whimpered

"Can we talk?"

He asked. There was some rustling in the hut before the door opened

"Fine,"

Samickle grumbled. Oki walked in; closing the door behind him before looking around the hut

"You cleaned?"

He asked. Samickle groaned softly; putting a hand to his side

"Yeah; it was filthy in here,"

He scoffed. Oki groaned and walked up to Samickle

"Sit down; you're going to hurt yourself,"

He soothed. Samickle smacked Oki away

"What do you care, it's not like we're mates, right!?"

He barked. Oki flinched and bit his lip, but before he could say anything, Samickle slumped

"I'm sorry,"

He breathed; sitting down and removing his mask. Oki followed suit and leaned forward; placing a tiny kiss to Samickle's lips

"I didn't mean to offend you, and what I said came out a lot harsher than intended,"

He explained. Samickle averted his gaze

"Don't worry about it,"

He assured. Oki let a small smile slip before he moved forward to sit in Samickle's lap

"Can I make it up to you?"

He purred; cording his fingers through Samickle's hair. The Oina chief blushed deeply and put his hands on Oki's hips

"What did you have in mind?"

He cooed. Oki smirked and pulled Samickle into a deep kiss; pushing him to lie down

"Whatever makes you feel good,"

He purred; reaching down to untie the sash around Samickle's pants. The older male let out a shuddering breath

"Just don't hurt yourself,"

He breathed. Oki chuckled and nipped Samickle's lower lip

"Don't worry; I won't,"

He assured before sinking down below Samickle's waist.

**Best part about writing this chapter? Googling 'what does the moon smell like?' Anyway; Sami's a jealous bitch, Oki's oblivious as per usual, Waka and Issun will probably get together. Hope you liked it. Stay tuned for more.**


End file.
